<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have You No Idea That You're in Deep? by scout (scout_eki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536071">Have You No Idea That You're in Deep?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout'>scout (scout_eki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnoblade One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1.8k words of pure fluff, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Comfort No Hurt, Family Dynamics, M/M, Mistletoe, Phil is the dad, Tommy and Tubbo are best friends, Tommy and Tubbo are twelve, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, children meddling, pure fluff, they're like seventeen in this, um, wearing each other's clothes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Technoblade knew of Dream. He knew of the confident blond boy that has always been right behind him in every academic study, sparking a playful rivalry between the two. But he also knows Dream more personally, for he’s been in Techno’s house every single Friday afternoon without fail since the two were thirteen. </p><p>Or, the obligatory high school au.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dreamnoblade One Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1339</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have You No Idea That You're in Deep?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2 fics in one day? it's more likely than you think. </p><p>I wrote this one in an hour and a half tops.</p><p>I hope you enjoy :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Technoblade knew of Dream. He knew of the confident blond boy that has always been right behind him in every academic study, sparking a playful rivalry between the two. But he also knows Dream more personally, for he’s been in Techno’s house every single Friday afternoon without fail since the two were thirteen.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream, plus his little brother Tubbo, had been coming over to their house at the same time every week for dinner, which Techno assumes is just a code word for allowing Tubbo and Tommy to spend more time with one another. Their dinners were spent with excited chatter between the two young boys, an amused Phil at the head of the table, and the three boys of similar age talking about whatever came to mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The meals never ended in anything other than chaos, whether that be an impromptu food fight, or an argument between Wilbur and Tommy; Technoblade looked forward to them every single week. Phil was always tasked with trying to break the two up, which really only succeeded in the two going against their dad. Tubbo spent the entire time laughing in the background, occasionally joining Tommy’s side. Dream and Techno were mainly bystanders when the arguing occurred, glancing at each other with amused smiles. Sometimes Dream would join in on bullying Tommy, yet the older blond would always make his way back to Techno’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno doesn’t know when his mock rivalry with the blond turned into a crush. It seemed to come out of nowhere; just like the piece of cake flying straight towards the pinkette’s head. His eyes widened, quickly ducking, hearing the sound of Dream sputtering behind him, most likely after having a full piece of cake flung into his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno both hated and loved the food fights. On one hand, he adored the look of pure shock on his youngest brother's face whenever Techno landed a good shot. However, he hated the aftermath with a passion. Wiping food off of different articles of clothing was about as fun as it sounds. One thing he did love about the repercussions, </span>
  <em>
    <span>which he will never admit for as long as he lives</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is the way Dream always needs to borrow a set of clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno doesn’t understand why he doesn’t plan ahead and bring extra clothes, but he never questions it. The only thing he questions is his sanity every single time Dream comes out of the bathroom wearing Techno’s clothes. This week, the older had offered a large pink hoodie to the blond, who eagerly accepted. Techno doesn’t think he’s ever regretted anything more in his life; and one time he had agreed to sit with Tommy who was puking his guts out into the toilet, he shuddered at the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Techno! This is so comfortable, I can’t believe you don’t wear this more often.” The reason he doesn’t wear it was because it was a gag gift from Wilbur a couple of years ago, but he can’t help but praise Wilbur’s dumb ideas right now, for he got to see Dream like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The soft material went past Dream’s fingertips, the color bringing out the slight flush on the freckled face; he looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever the night had ended, and Dream was safely on his doorstep, Techno getting ready to walk back to his house, the blond did something Techno doesn’t think he’ll ever forget. They had just said their final goodbyes, Dream’s hand on the doorknob ready to open it, when suddenly the blond turned around. Green eyes met red ones for a split second, before Dream moved closer, placing a soft kiss on a rapidly reddening cheek. He then hurried inside, his face flushed as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno had walked home in a daze, one hand on his cheek as if it could somehow replicate the warmth caused by Dream. A wide smile was on his face, which didn’t even leave when he arrived home to find Wilbur and Tommy cleaning the kitchen, their eyes looking up at him with a predatory glint. “Phil said that you have to help us clean up the kitchen.” Wilbur’s words caused the smile to fall slightly, before it turned into a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t make me clean if you can’t catch me!” With that, he turned and sprinted up the stairs, shouts of the two following him as he shut his door. He leaned his back against the hardwood, the smile finding its way back onto his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His happiness had lasted all week, ever increasing every time he met Dream’s eyes. Whenever the next Friday arrived, Techno practically shoved his stuff into his locker, a few papers crumpling from the action, not that he noticed. He was way too eager to meet Dream and start the long walk to their brother’s middle school, yet he had to wait for the blond to get done whatever he was doing. Techno caught sight of Dream just as he was saying goodbye to his friends, waving slightly before walking straight towards Techno, a smile growing on his freckled face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Techno, ready to go?” The pinkette nodded, not trusting his words as he glanced down and caught sight of the pink hoodie the blond was wearing. Oblivious to the older’s gaze, the blond simply turned and started walking down the hall, glancing back at his classmate expectantly. “You coming?” That shook Techno out of his daze, and he quickened his step to catch up to the blond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk their brothers’ school had been uneventful for the most part, filled with kicking pebbles and conversations about whatever came to mind. The two twelve year olds sprinted when they caught sight of the two highschoolers, Dream gathering Tubbo in a hug while Techno punched Tommy’s shoulder. “How was school, you two? Get into any fights, Tommy?” With that, the four made their way back to the familiar house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they arrived, they saw Phil standing on a ladder outside, hanging up Christmas lights. “Oh, hello kids! Wilbur’s inside putting up some garland, go put your stuff down and help him.” The four did exactly that, helping the eldest with decorating the interior. Tubbo and Tommy had snuck off in the middle of decorating, matching mischievous smiles on their faces. Techno didn’t think much of it, they do this all the time before somebody in the house finds a new prank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dinner had been uncharastically normal, Tommy seemingly distracted with Tubbo while Wilbur rambled to Phil about his new guitar class. Techno and Dream had their usual conversations, neither of them noticing the mirrored mirth filled smiles on the youngests’ faces. In the end, no cleaning up was needed, and no doors were slammed in other’s faces. It was weird, but not entirely unwelcome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream and Techno had been lounging on the couch when their brothers came up to them, Tubbo grabbing Dream’s hand and pulling him up before dragging him down the hall to who knows where. Tommy had started up a conversation with Techno about, surprisingly, school and how much he apparently </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. Techno narrowed his eyes, something was up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could dwell on it any longer, Tommy kicked him in the shin, prompting the pink haired boy to chase after him. The younger was chased down the same hallway Tubbo and Dream went down, until he suddenly stopped at the closet door. Techno, not expecting the sudden stop, slammed into the door, before that same door was quickly opened and he was shoved inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit something that let out barely audible grunt, before he righted himself, his hands reaching out in the darkness to try and figure out who was in front of him. He felt hoodie strings and moved his hands up, landing on the soft skin of the other’s neck, causing wheezing laughter to fill the small space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream? What are you doing in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same thing, Technoblade. Also, do you know if there’s a light in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two started feeling around, attempting to find a light switch, their hands hitting each other more than once, ripping laughter out of their mouths. Finally, Techno had found a string, and pulled it experimentally. A dingy light filled the small room they were in, highlighting just how close the two were. Techno could feel his heart rate spike, their faces mere inches apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them could move apart, the walls at their backs making it impossible to not be sharing breaths. Suddenly, Dream glanced up at the ancient light bulb, his face morphing into one of surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Techno, look,” he pointed upwards, red eyes following his finger, “mistletoe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno felt himself flush, which only increased when they lowered their heads at the same time, their faces becoming closer than before. Techno watched as green eyes flickered down to his lips, a silent question in his eyes. The pinkette nodded slightly, the blond’s hands coming up to cup his face before connecting their lips together. Warmth consumed Techno, and he barely had time to rest his hands on Dream’s shoulders when the blond pulled back. The two stood for a couple seconds, catching their breaths, before speaking again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stopped, glancing at each other before laughing. Just like that, the previous tension in the room was dispelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, shit, uh, Dream I-I’ve liked you for a while now.” The excitement in Dream’s eyes was enough to calm Techno down slightly. “I don’t really know when it started, but it’s only increased since you started wearing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>hoodie.” The pinkette played with the material covering the others shoulders with his fingertips. “God, you look adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream giggled, downright </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggled, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his hands moving up to meet the older’s, removing them from his shoulders before intertwining their fingers. “I like you too, Techno!” A weight was lifted off both of their shoulders, and their lips met in another soft kiss. They had to break the kiss sooner than expected, their smiles getting in the way. “So what does this make us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, didn’t think that far ahead.” Techno chuckled slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about: boyfriends?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them could contain their smiles when Techno nodded. He had a boyfriend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>god he had a boyfriend and it was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream. The two had eventually managed to find their way out of the closet prison, immediately tracking the two young boys who trapped them, no matter how amazing the results were. Chaos was once again overwhelming the house when the older boys eventually found their brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if Techno had to be subjected to Tommy’s cocky smirk for a full week afterwards, he was fine with it. Since the blond, who is currently curled up on Techno’s bed in one of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>stolen hoodies, was enough for the pinkette to endure any teasing he received with a smile on his face.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, leave suggestions down below if you have them </p><p>I hope you enjoyed that :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>